Inspiration
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A Samchel fic. AU. About six years after Sam and Rachel break up (the finale didn't happen) and Rachel heads back to Lima, Ohio
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A SAMCHEL STORY, AND ITS ALSO A FUTURE FIC (MAYBE SLIGHTLY AU). I HAVEN'T SEEN THE WHOLE SERIES YET, CATCHING UP ON EPS IN MY FREE TIME SO WHERE I AM AT THE MOMENT THEY AREN'T TOGETHER BUT EVEN NOW I FEEL LIKE THEY BELONG TOGETHER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

I was finally going home! Back to McKinley High. Back to Lima Ohio and back to the man who had said that he would wait for me to have reached where I wanted to be. After six years on Broadway, two of which had been my greatest success I was ready to come back and fulfil the promise I had made to the man who had told me that he loved me. I was hoping that he would still take me back. I mean six years was a really long time and he could've moved on, if it wasn't for the reassurances that I got from my old glee club teacher and confidant then I would probably have ignored it and not come back. I needed to see Sam Evans, needed to see that smile that made me feel so happy and the green eyes that held so much love and happiness even though he'd seen too many trials in his life.

My first stop upon arriving back in Lima, Ohio, was to visit my dad's. If it felt like a long time since seeing Sam it was definitely hard not being around my fathers every day, they had always been there for me and supported my dreams no matter what they were. They had seen me on Broadway and had promised to pick me up at the airport, but this was a surprise trip, especially since I wasn't supposed to be home for another six days. A week early shouldn't be too bad. So when I got out of the taxi and made my way up to the home that my fathers had brought just before I left to go on tour, I took a deep breath. I was a different person now, having won two Tony awards and being selected to play the role of my favourite Chicago character Roxy Hart, but turning it down because home was calling for me, Sam was calling me. I knocked on the door and I could hear my father's moving down the hall asking each other who it could possibly be? When the door opened, I heard their gasps of shock as I was pulled into their embrace.

"Oh Rachel, darling it's so good to see you" they both chorused as I was ushered into the house, my bags being taken from my hands and dropped outside the room that I would be staying in. At least for a little while. For the next three hours, my fathers and I talked about everything, catching up on the news and sharing bits of trivia from my time on Broadway, but eventually they let me go when I told them that I wanted to go to surprise Sam. They both smiled and kissed my cheeks, wishing me good luck. I smiled to myself as I walked out the door and to the car that they had given me when I was eighteen years old, the one they'd given to me before I left for NYADA and before I came back after a run on Broadway and a failed TV show. The car that I had left behind again when I'd agreed to my new contract for a Broadway show that hadn't been a complete success but hadn't exactly been a flop either.

It felt odd driving the streets of Lima, Ohio again after being away for so long. Honestly the reason I had come back early was because today was a special day for Sam and I wanted to be there to celebrate. He was 25 today and somehow knowing that I was getting to celebrate with him when the last time I had seen him was at his 21st, it made me feel bad about all the time we had lost. It had been hard leaving Sam behind, he was just as supportive as Finn, if not a little more so but that didn't make him entirely perfect and it didn't make me perfect either. When he'd broken up with me about two months before I left I was heartbroken, I didn't even know if I still wanted to go but I had because it was what I had dreamed of since I was a little kid. But then the promise he'd made before I'd left again was a promise, one that we'd made to say that when I was ready I could come home and he would be ready, waiting for me with open arms. But it had been six years and I know how hard it was to resist temptations at times, but I had because every time someone made a pass at me all I could think of was Sam and how betrayed he would feel. Pulling up outside McKinley high school, I smiled, remembering everything that had gone on inside the school walls. The glee rehearsals, the friendships I'd made and the joy that we'd had. The fights, the break ups, the tears and broken promises where there too and had made each of us stronger. All I wanted to do was run back into the choir room and scream "I'm home!" but there was no one there at the moment, classes where in session which meant that Sam would be in his office as coach and working out the next play for the football team. But first I had to go to the office and sign in.

It was odd signing in at the office, I'd never had to do that before but now as an ex-pupil with no connection to the school there wasn't much I could do. I walked down the hall taking the long way to the gym and remembering things that made me feel happy about what was to come. Walking into the gym, I stood outside the door for the boys lockers, if anyone saw this it might look repulsive and I might get called a pervert but the lady at the office had said that there were no PE lessons on during this lesson so I had the next 45 minutes in their without being caught, well presumably without getting caught. I took a deep breath, feeling the butterflies and letting out a shaky breath as my hand reached out for the door handle. I hadn't even been this nervous when I'd been on Broadway but I guess this was a new kind of terror that I was experiencing, one that somehow given the circumstances felt right. Opening the door I made my way through the endless mass of lockers and found Sam with his back to me, pen scraping across the whiteboard, drawing out plans for the upcoming game. I smiled, how at home he looked in those red shorts and that white polo shirt, I bit my lip. I could never grow tired of seeing this man with shorts on, showing off his legs, he had a body to die for and I wanted it to be all mine. At that thought I barely suppressed a moan and made my way over to him, stopping just short as I cleared my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

I smiled, how at home he looked in those red shorts and that white polo shirt, I bit my lip. I could never grow tired of seeing this man with shorts on, showing off his legs, he had a body to die for and I wanted it to be all mine. At that thought I barely suppressed a moan and made my way over to him, stopping just short as I cleared my throat.

"Sam" I said and I smiled upon seeing the look of shock and then happiness cross his face as he saw me standing in front of him. He dropped the pen and ran toward me, picking me up in his arms and twirling us around, as he lowered me back down to the ground he placed his lips on mine and I felt the butterflies and nerves leave my body, being replaced with happiness and love. I had only ever felt this way with one other person and my plans with Sam were exactly the same as what they had been with Finn. Somehow the men in my life, the ones I really truly loved and adored where more patient and understanding than I deserved and honestly I blessed my lucky stars for someone as amazing as Sam. He had been willing to let me follow my dreams and live out the experiences that I had and he'd promised that he would be waiting for me when I got home, and somehow this moment felt right, that everything was finally where it was supposed to be and I was right where I needed to be, which was in Sam's arms.

"I missed you so much Rachel" Sam panted as he pulled away from the kiss, finally letting my feet touch the ground.

"I missed you too Sam" I said and he smiled nervously grabbing my hands

"Are you home?" he asked and I nodded

"For real?" he asked and I nodded again

"For real Sam. I'm all yours if you'll have me" I said and he pulled me close kissing me

"I'll always be your Rachel Berry, I think I've always been yours" he said and I blushed, hiding my face in his chest. He reached down and grabbed my face in his hands, gently moving it so that he was looking in my eyes.

"Please don't be ashamed or embarrassed Rachel, I love you and it's been way too long since I was able to say that to you" he said and I nodded a small smile on my face.

"I love you too Sam" I said and he smiled.

"Happy birthday Sam. I'm sorry I don't have your present on me right now but I will bring it to you tonight and –" he stopped me by kissing me tenderly

"Rachel this is the best birthday present I could've asked for so anything you get me won't be as awesome as this surprise" he said and I blushed before kissing him.

We stayed in our own little world just looking in each other's eyes, hugging or giving each other tender kisses when we heard a gasp from one of the students who obviously wasn't expecting to see the football coach/ PE teacher and glee teacher making out with anyone in the gym locker rooms. I hid behind Sam with a deep blush on my cheeks and looking between both Sam and the student I could see that they were both blushing as well.

"Nick, what can I do for you?" Sam asked and the young boy looked to me

"Not you Mr Evans, Principal Sylvester would like to speak with your friend" he said and Sam nodded dismissing the teen, before looking back at me confused. I looked at him and knew that I had to tell him the truth, after all that was what made relationships truly work or at least it helped.

"About two weeks ago Will sent me an email saying that Mrs Warren the drama teacher was set to retire early, he knew that my contract was almost up and knew that I wanted to return to you so he messaged me and told me about the job and I leapt at the chance, I mean I may not get the job but I booked an interview with Sue on the way here but she was out of the office" I said and he nodded.

"I'll come with you" he said and I smiled, kissing him before he took my hand and we made our way across the school toward the office.

Walking up to the desk in the office, the receptionist looked up and sent me straight into Sue's office. Sam promising to wait for me while I was in the interview. Before entering the office I took a deep breath and made my way into Sue's office, she was reading a magazine but looked up when she heard me enter the room. She stood and shook my hand before sitting back down and motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs.

"Ms Berry, I didn't expect to see you back in the halls of McKinley so soon. Honestly you have a talent but you decided to come back here and teach at this dump" she said and I smiled

"I was going to return sooner or later, but I guess I was being called home so here I am. Will sent me the email to say that you were looking for a new drama teacher and I know you may have already filled the position but I wanted to give it a try. I have experience, I've done many workshops and been in two successful Broadway shows, been on TV and finished my certificate in performing arts. I know none of this really means I am qualified to teach but I will do anything in my power to step up to the plate and rise to the challenge. I want to help these kids see their full potential" I said and she looked at me before looking down at my resume and then back up at me

"Your right, you're not fully qualified, but you have experience. I think you would be good for the children and in helping them to better themselves, you strive for meeting not only your own potential but theirs as well and I don't see a problem with the arrangement" she said and I looked at her confused, what was she saying

"Congratulations Rachel, you have the job. You will be starting next Monday so use the rest of this week to get settled and plan out your lessons for the next couple of weeks and everything should be fine" she said and I smiled.

"Thank you Sue" I said and she nodded

"You're welcome, now get out of my office" she said picking up her magazine, I stood and made my way out of the office and to where Sam had said he would be waiting for me.

"So?" he asked and I smiled

"I got it. You are now looking at the new drama teacher for McKinley High School" I said throwing my arms around Sam's neck

"Congratulations Rach; that is fantastic" he said, placing a kiss to my forehead just as the school bell rang.

"I have to get back to the gym but I will see you tonight ok. I'll pick you up from your father's house around 6pm" he said and I nodded

"See you later Sam" I said before making my way out to my car and back toward my parents' house.


End file.
